


Epiphany

by The_Rising_Phoenix



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Rising_Phoenix
Summary: A reflection of thought; of past events can be an eye opening experience. One-shot! Rated PG-13 / T, just to be safe. Please review!





	Epiphany

**(A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you for reading all of my other stories so far. I really appreciate the kudos and the comments! Keep them coming, please! Here is a little one shot, that** **could/should have potentially come before "Growing Together," or any of my other stuff, but sadly, I did not think of this first. Oh well. Enjoy!! ~TRP~)**

**Epiphany \- A reflection of thought; of past events can be an eye opening experience.**

**~*~*~*~*~**

She didn't expect it to happen.

She didn't even know it _had_ happened; or was even truth until well afterwards.

Now that they had been saved by Usagi, and reborn to live a life of peace in Crystal Tokyo, all she could do was watch from afar.

And do nothing but continue to do what she's always done.

Observe and Protect.

But this time, it was for a vastly different purpose.

One that went far beyond anything duty has ever, or could ever dictate.

Kino Makoto watched from her cafe counter, as the Royal Couple walked out after a purchase.

Chiba Mamoru, King of Crystal Tokyo smiled kindly towards her; a similar look to his eyes as Makoto's:

That they would _die_ to protect the bubbly, yet refined mature blonde that was next to him excitedly munching on pan-fried chicken gyoza, as if she were much younger than her age indicated.

But despite watching from afar, Makoto was relatively happy.

And she thought back to that time, the time of Queen Nehellenia; when her sister scouts were teamed up (almost unconventionally in pairs of 2: Venus and Pluto (Love and Time / Passion and Decisiveness); Uranus and Mercury (Wind and Ice / Speed and Calculation); Mars and Neptune (Fire and Water / Impulsivity and Patience), who had to learn to work together to help save their now Queen, while she, Jupiter (Nature/Protection) and Saturn (Death/Rebirth) remained solo for their contributions).

Destiny, duty, nor time was what propelled Makoto to sacrifice herself; throwing her body in front of Usagi to protect her from Nehellenia's nasty, stinging, painful attacks.

Love did.

And the funny thing is, Makoto didn't even realize it was love.

What was more interesting, was she was the only one (other than perhaps Sailors Pluto and Saturn) with the memories of that time, and all the other times she, and her fellow Senshi died to save Usagi.

It was a blessing and a curse, but Makoto was coping well, having her two fellow Senshi to speak to, when she needed.

She continued to let her mind wander ever so briefly to that time.

She remembered the attacks, vividly.

Attacks that Makoto still had some residual effects recovering from, even after reincarnation and years being in Crystal Tokyo. Fortunately for Mako, all that meant that she had take more sitting breaks (despite having Hotaru give it a go to heal her completely).

Sitting breaks or not, that didn't mean she couldn't run her kitchen or cafe any less enthusiastically or tightly when needed.

With no memory of the truth (or any major enemy that wasn't a youma), everyone but Makoto, Setsuna, and Hotaru assumed a youma must have caught the keen-eyed Jupiter in an impossible position.

However events indeed happened as they did. Everytime someone brought it up (though rare), Makoto never corrected them from thinking it was a youma, rather than a misunderstood, lonely queen.

Though it caused her physical pain, her protection of Usagi in those precious moments of time, dreams, and space was a moment too critical, too defining to dare forget...Or to want to.

Because she knew Usagi would never forgive herself for her friends dying (in her mind) because of her; even for her.

Love.

That's what made Makoto protect Usagi in that horrid nightmare.

Makoto was in love with Usagi.

And yet, because the King too was linked to the Rose, it only made sense that when Usagi's mind caught sight of her rose earring that fell out of her ear as Jupiter passed out (or was it died) on the ground in front of her, that Usagi thought of Mamoru.

It was Usagi's love for Mamoru that brought her back to her senses.

But it was Makoto's love for Usagi that allowed her that opportunity.

And if Makoto dared admit that part to anyone, it would come off as nothing short of selfish, entitled; petty, and self-importance.

But if you had actually asked Makoto about it, while it was fact of how the events occured, if Makoto didn't love Usagi as she did, she often wondered if the pairings of who would work togheter during that event, would have been different.

Perhaps that would be a question for Pluto one day in the far off future.

But right now? Her duty was to protect.

And Makoto knows, that while internally, without anyone else being aware that she's struggled with duty or destiny itself; her want and need to protect Usagi; Mamoru; their family, and her sister Senshi was nothing short of genuine.

Genuine rather than dictated destiny.

In the meantime, Makoto would continue to love Usagi in silence, for she dared not disrupt the idealyc peace and love of the Royal Family.

She was almost too afraid that if she expressed her true feelings that King and Queen might divorce.

But she dare not make either King or Queen miserable. Neither the King nor Queen deserved to be scorned in scarlet; a sordid affair and shame linked to their name, tarnishing their legacy.

Makoto found herself at times in the past, almost telling her.

Almost.

Because her heart wouldn't stop pounding.

The eloquence, the grace, the maturity, yet eyes of childlike wonder that radiated off the Queen, and whose daughter already dished it out in spades…

And then just the act of needing, _wanting_ to protect Usagi agasint that direct attack; blast after blast into her back…

Surely, had it been anyone else, maybe save for Pluto, Uranus, or Saturn herself...Makoto doesn't even know how she survived for as long as she did, forget at all; other than the fact that Usagi managed to become herself in the knick of time.

And then there was Chaos.

Makoto admired Usagi, who possessed an inner strength that only Usagi and Hotaru potentially possessed.

An inner strength that shined through the suffering that they felt so internally deeply.

While one day, a very long time from now, Makoto could hope that the Queen would recognize the feelings Makoto ever so subtly displayed. But Makoto compensated by always having on hand the Queen's favorites. Always with her secret signature, that Usagi came up with on a whim.

No matter the time of day, no matter the cuisine.

The Queen's favorites would always be there.

And so would she.

No matter what.


End file.
